


Reassurance

by mythicalheartbeat



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Tumblr Prompt, Yama Country
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 07:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11916444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicalheartbeat/pseuds/mythicalheartbeat
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Kiss in the rain





	Reassurance

Despite his initial grumbling, Kurogane actually enjoyed being in Yama. He loved the training, he loved the fighting, and he loved how easy it was for him to strike fear in the other soldiers with just a look. It was so like Nihon though that it made him homesick. So he pushed himself fully into his training, losing himself in the familiarity of pushing his muscles to their limit.

No matter how distracted he kept himself, there was one thing he couldn’t ignore. Fai. He always seemed to stand out no matter what world they visited, but here it was never more obvious. His skin was too pale, hair too bright, and he couldn’t understand the language. The only thing that is the same is the eyes, which had darkened when they arrived to this world.

He was glad for the language barrier though, while it made communication hard between them, it meant he couldn’t hear the things the other soliders said about him. He tried to silence it when he heard it, but he knew there was nothing he could do to stop it completely. He also knew that Fai knew, despite not understanding the words by the tightness in his smile when they sit by the fire.

Fai spent a lot of time alone when they weren’t training, going off by himself in the woods or sitting in their tent with the flaps closed. Kurogane would just sit with him in the tent sometimes, but more often then not, he’d leave him alone when he went off in the woods, knowing he needed to have some time to himself.

Kurogane was sitting by the fire, gritting his teeth as some drunk soldiers were once again speaking about Fai. The blond had went off to the woods a short while ago, probably to avoid the perverted gaze. Thunder clapped loudly and dark eyes lifted to the sky. Storm clouds were rolling in and he stood, knowing he needed to fetch the mage or he’d probably stay out there in the rain and end up sick.

It took longer than he’d like to track him down than he would like, the wind whipping his cloak around him. He found Fai sitting at the base of a large tree, picking apart the flowers found at the base, his head lowered.

“Hey idiot, can’t you hear the thunder?” There was no point in asking, but his words did get Fai’s attention and he lifted his head. Any further reprimand died in his throat at the sight of tears flowing down pale cheeks.

Something must have showed on his face, because Fai put a smile on as he quickly wiped at his eyes, letting out a string of his language babble, standing up. There was another loud crack of thunder above them before the rain started to fall. He quickly brushed past the larger man, grateful for the chance to hide his tears with the rain. Maybe he’d be able to convince him it was nothing later.

A large hand latched onto his elbow before he could get to far though, and he was pulled back around. Kurogane’s eyebrows furrowed at the smile that formed on the blonde face, a free hand waving as another string of nonsense left him. Why had he been crying? He couldn’t ask, couldn’t get an answer at least, so he would have to think.

Was it… because of what the other soldiers said? Despite not understanding the words, just knowing what was being said through tone and hand motions could get to a person. After months it must have just wore him down until he finally broke down. He had to know that those words were meaningless, that he was worth more than that.

The tight grip he had on Fai’s elbow loosened slightly, and his gaze softened. He couldn’t use his words to tell him these things… but he could show him with his actions. His free hand raised, gently tipping the other’s head up so he could look in his eyes, trying to convey the things he couldn’t say. Several long moments passed between them, the rain falling down around them and soaking their clothes, their hair, everything around them, but no words were spoken.

His feelings must have been conveyed because Fai’s eyes once again filled with tears, the smile now pulling at his lips less forced, less self-deprecating. The rain quickly washed the tears away, and Kurogane closed the distance between them, pressing their lips together. A tightness he didn’t know was in his chest eased as the kiss was returned, and he knew, somehow, everything was going to be okay between them.


End file.
